1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for mounting protective films onto screens, particularly to a method for mounting a protective film onto a screen without causing wrinkles.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Most of these portable electronic devices contain screens made of glass or hard plastics. However, the aforementioned materials are fragile, which may typically shatters into many pieces upon an impacted with an object, and the broken pieces may sputter and damage the nearby persons.
Protecting film is widely used to prevent the broken screens from sputtering. The protecting film is mounted on the screens via glue. If a screen is broken into pieces, the protecting film mounting thereon will keep the broken pieces in place, thus prevented it from shattering.
A typical method for mounting the protective film onto the screen comprises two main steps: mounting a piece of protective film having an area larger than that of a screen onto the screen; and cutting off a redundant portion of the protective film.
However, in the typical mounting method, the shearing force caused by the cutting step is prone to cause wrinkles generated on the mounted protective film. Furthermore, the cut portion of the protective film is wasted.
Therefore, a new method for mounting protective film onto screen is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.